Baby, It's Cold Outside
by NerdyGerl
Summary: Based on the popular holiday song.  Nothing but B&B fluff, melting into sap.  Brennan comes over to Booth's apartment and can't manage to leave.  Set during season 4.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I am obsessed!

Author's Note: Hello friends, I heard this song about five times at work today (I work retail and have been listening to Christmas music for a solid month). And of course the song reminded me of my favorite couple and this one-shot is the result. I tried to incorporate as many of the lyrics as possible, just trying to have some fun. The end result is this fluffy, sappy story. I decided that it fit in best with the fourth season, so that's the timeline I'll go with. Enjoy and Happy Holidays.

Baby It's Cold Outside

Booth was lounging on his couch, idly channel surfing. He had just pressed the beer bottle to his lips, ready for that first cold sip, when he was interrupted by a soft knocking at the door. Placing the bottle back on the coffee table using an old newspaper as a coaster, he raced to answer the door. The cure for his Friday night boredom was in the hallway and waiting to be let in.

"Hiya, Bones!" He had opened the door without looking, knowing that only one person knocked in that way on his door especially at that time at night.

"Hello, Booth." She stepped into the apartment and he noticed her appearance for the first time.

"Bones, what happened to you?" She was shivering in a thin sweater and her hair was damp as melting snowflakes pooled around her.

"Haven't you looked out a window lately? The temperature dropped twenty degrees and it's been snowing heavily for about two hours now. The meteorologists weren't expecting weather like this, and I'm afraid they left me unprepared for a severe winter storm. I took a cab over, but he had to let me off at the corner, two cars were stalled in front of your apartment building."

"What are you doing here anyway? You should be at home."

"You forgot to sign these forms. I wanted to turn them in tonight." She rummaged through her dampened bag and pulled out a folder, placing it in his hands.

"Bones, these could have waited until Monday."

"I know, but it never hurts to be efficient. I don't like to leave tasks incomplete, especially over a weekend."

"Well, come on in. I'm not going to leave you dripping in my hallway. I'll be right back." Booth quickly closed and locked his door and jumped towards his bedroom, emerging a moment later with a pair of sweatpants, a thick pair of green and red striped socks and an FBI sweatshirt. "Here, Bones, put these on.." His voice trailed away as he watched her. Parker had been over the previous weekend, and they had gone all-out decorating. Colored lights twinkled on the tree, and strings of lights were attached to every possible surface: around window panes, across bookshelves, along the kitchen counter and running around the room like crown molding. Booth had left all other lights off when he got home, just enjoying the glow of the multi-colored strands, and the effect was rather magical, if he did say so himself.

Brennan smiled as she took in the effect of the room. A large Santa stood in one corner and paper snowflakes were hanging in front of the windows. She trailed her hand gently over the green and red plaid throw that rested haphazardly on the back of the couch. She had always enjoyed visiting Booth's home, her apartment was filled with expensive artifacts and was professionally decorated and his place just felt so much more cosy. She sighed as she spun slowly, taking one last glance around. It was on this final pass that she noticed Booth, noticing her. She smiled at him.

Booth found his voice. "Bones, get out of those wet things. Here, put these on."

"No, thank you, Booth. I really can't stay."

"Got big plans for tonight?"

"I had been planning on finishing up some cases from storage. It's been two weeks since I have had a chance to properly focus on the skeletons. And since I've got to go away for Christmas..."

Booth interrupted her, "What do you mean you've got to go away?"

"I made plans to go to Ethiopia for two weeks. You know that I always travel during the holidays. It's an excellent opportunity for me."

"Well, you could have told me you were going out of the country. I'm your partner."

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that you knew."

Booth sighed, "Nevermind, Bones. Come on, get changed. It's cold outside and you must be freezing. We'll talk about it later." He handed her the clothes and she reluctantly took them. He pointed to the bathroom. "Go on, scoot."

When Brennan emerged from the bathroom five minutes later, her hair had been pulled back and she was looking quite comical in his oversized clothing. She had at least stopped her shivering, which pleased Booth, even as he grew nervous over his own reaction to her wearing his clothing. Exhaling quickly, he plastered on a Boothy smile and plopped onto the couch.

"Bones, Rudolph is on! Take a seat. I'm making hot cocoa and we are going to watch a Christmas classic. Come here!" Booth patted the seat cushion next to him and she sat down without protest. He tucked the plaid blanket around her and retreated to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two steaming mugs, complete with candy cane stirrers.

He handed one mug to his partner and leaned back onto the couch, pressing play on the DVR. They sat in silence for a few moments and watched the Burl Ives Snowman sing about Christmas. Bones started speaking, "I remember this. Russ and I used to watch it as children. He greatly enjoyed it, if I recall correctly. Even my parents would watch it with us, when they had the chance." She smiled at the memory and continued to sip at her cocoa. Booth looked at her, but said nothing. He did not know how to respond, to be honest. He never quite knew what to say when she brought up her broken family. He just placed his arm around her shoulders and she shifted her body so that she leaned into him. He hid his grin behind his own hot chocolate mug and enjoyed the rest of the movie with his partner curled against him.

As the credits rolled, Bones straightened up and stretched. "Thank you, Booth. This evening has been very nice."

"To be honest, I'd been hoping that you'd drop in. We've just been working non-stop, its nice to relax every once in awhile." He smiled his charm smile at her. She nodded.

"Yes, it is. I really should get going though. Angela will start to worry. I told her that I'd come back to the lab." Booth pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and set out a quick text.

"There, problem solved. I told her to go home, if she hadn't already and not to worry about you." His phone vibrated and he looked at the message before holding the phone in front of Brennan's face. "Ha, she sent a smiley face. You are off of the hook."

"Well, my father said he may call me tonight. I should at least be home for that. He wants me to speak to his science club."

"You can call him back. Come on. I can make some popcorn and we can watch something else on television. Maybe we can find the Grinch?"

"Really, Booth. I've taken up enough of your evening."

"What's your hurry? I don't smell bad, do I?" He teased.

"No, you smell quite good today, and the tree adds a nice atmosphere as well. It's very Boothy." She teased back. "Fine, I'll stay. If you insist."

"I do. Let's have something a little stronger than cocoa. Oh, I've got some Christmas music. Put some records on while I pour. Grab the Dean Martin one, it's the best."

She fiddled with his record player as he mixed together a crazy concoction. Something minty with a hint of Irish Cream. He sipped his cup. Not too bad, really. He held up the two drinks but set them back on the table when he noticed his partner swaying slightly to the Dean Martin song that was playing from the machine. Her back was to him and he snuck up behind her, twirling her around and dancing with her as he sung off key to the tune and very loudly.

"Booth, shh. You have neighbors. You are probably frightening them." She teased as he continued to sing and spin her slowly around the room.

"So, the neighbors might faint, they've kept me up before. Personally, I think that they enjoy my holiday cheer." She looked at him reprovingly and he danced over to the table picking up their drinks. He looked out the window and whistled.

"Whew, baby, it's bad out there!" He handed one glass to Brennan and raised his own in a toast. She clinked glasses with him and sipped.

"What's in this drink?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's very good. Very festive." They sat back on the couch and enjoyed their drink. One turned into two, which turned into three or four or five. The record had long ended and Booth had flipped on the television to check out the sports scores for the evening. While he was watching Flyers' highlights, Brennan had dialed her phone.

"Who you calling, Bones?"

"Cab company."

Brennan held a finger up as she spoke quietly on the phone. The operator said something in response and Brennan sighed and hung up.

"No cabs to be had out there?"

"No."

"I can take you home, if you want."

"Booth, you've been drinking and the roads are slick. You aren't driving anywhere tonight."

"Right. Well, I guess you are spending the night."

"I guess I am. Booth, what is that over there?" Her quick eyes had noticed something dangling from a hook on the ceiling.

"Oh, the mistletoe? I found it wrapped on my desk after Thanksgiving. It was from Caroline. Parker made me put it up." They both blushed at the memory from a year ago. Brennan then finished her drink and set it on the newspaper, next to Booth's long forgotten beer. She stood up and made her way over to the record player, flipping through the selection and choosing a jazz compilation. It wasn't something that he would normally choose and she had never seen it as part of his collection before. She thought he may have bought it specifically for her to hear. That thought made her breath catch in her throat a little bit. She placed the needle in a groove and stood watching the record spin, enjoying the first smooth notes. She turned to face Booth, but he surprised her by being right behind her, her nose was practically buried in his chest.

"Dance with me, Bones." He held out his arms, waiting.

"Booth, you are drunk and being ridiculous."

"I'm just tipsy, and it's Christmas. Come on, don't be such a Scrooge." She shook her head at him, but smiled as she folded herself into his embrace. They swayed slowly as he led her around the room, surprised that she was actually being so carefree. She smiled at him and he hoped that she couldn't hear his heart thudding in his chest. Her eyes reflected the strands of Christmas lights, and Booth decided that her eyes were like starlight, clear and sparkling and beautiful.

As for Brennan, she was attempting to stay relaxed in his arms, when every fiber of her being was telling her to leave. She was having a nice time, too nice of a time. They weren't supposed to be this close, she tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. She wished she knew how to break this spell that he had over her. Happy Christmases were distant memories for the most part, and even recently they had been bittersweet. Christmas in a trailer had been nice, fun even but it was still technically Christmas in jail.

"I never thanked you for the tree."

"What?"

"The tree from last year, I told you that I liked it, but I never told you thank you. So, thank you. It meant a lot to me and my family."

He moved in closer, tightening his grip gently around her waist.

"I tried."

"No, you succeeded. It was wonderful." He was getting flustered. He knew that he had had one drink too many and the magic of the twinkling lights and his amazing partner who was still held tightly in his arms was making him feel flushed.

"Is it getting hot in here?"

"No, it's so nice and warm." They both pulled apart from each other, embarrassed. They both flushed even more when they realized that they were standing underneath Caroline's sprig of mistletoe.

"Gosh your lips look delicious" Booth thought as he looked down at his partner.

"Excuse me?" Brennan took a step back from Booth.

He blushed his deepest red, "Did I say that out loud?"

"We are both inebriated. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it." Booth swallowed and nodded, moving toward the window.

"I've never such a blizzard before."

"While this weather is unusual for DC, it is no where near record snowfall. Also, a blizzard is characterized by heavy winds, really the snow is just falling."

"Yeah, I suppose. It's very peaceful."

Bones had moved to the window beside him, looking past the glittering lights and paper snowflakes onto the street below. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Her gaze was fixed on the weather outside, but his gaze was fixed on her. Feeling the heat of his gaze, she turned away from the window.

"Booth, I've gotta get home."

"You'd freeze out there."

"Then lend me a coat."

"It's up to your knees out there."

"Booth, there is less than a foot of accumulation. You are exaggerating. Let me try and get a cab again."

"Bones, we already decided that you are going to spend the night. Think of your partner."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of my lifelong sorrow, if you got pneumonia and died."

She scoffed, "You are being ridiculous again."

"I prefer the idea of rediscovering my sense of child-like wonder."

She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and then stifled a yawn.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you to bed. I know you, you've been working too hard. You can even take my room, I'll sleep on Parker's bed."

"No, I can easily sleep on Parker's bed. Don't give up your room for me."

Ten minutes of squabbling later and Brennan was ready for bed. Still dressed in Booth's clothing, she had let her hair down. She had even brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that Booth had acquired especially for her if she ever needed it. Booth, feeling playful and still a little tipsy had followed Bones into Parker's room and watched her get under the covers. After proclaiming her "snug as a bug in a rug," he flicked off the lights to Parker's room and soon found himself in his own bed, burrowing into the flannel sheets.

Fifteen minutes later, his door creaked open and Bones was standing in his doorway.

"Booth, it's cold outside."

"It's warm in here." He waved his hand over the unoccupied pillow and without comment she padded over to the side of his bed, crawling under the covers. Before he could comment, she had snuggled right into his side, taking his breath away. He placed an arm around her and she took comfort in his warm body. Brennan sighed with contentment and began to fall asleep. She had left his bedroom door open when she had come to Booth's room and he could still see the twinkling lights of the tree, they reflected in his room and along his partner's face. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Booth." Her quiet voice startled him slightly and in response he held her a bit tighter.

"Merry Christmas, Bones."


End file.
